


I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine) Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bonding, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Religion, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magus Jared Padalecki was just trying to study for his exams. He didn’t mean to let his magic claim the hot green-eyed stranger sitting opposite him in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine) Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I put a spell on you (because you're mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331547) by [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee). 



> I don't own anything! And I do mean anything, I got permission from the author to podfic this story and I don't own any part of Supernatural or it's fine actors.

This was originally recorded with Zara_Zee's permission as a gift for firesign 10 on LJ as part of a Christmas gift exchange. I hope she and you enjoy this recording of _I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine)_

 

For the MP3 versions look here

With music

[I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine) with music](https://app.box.com/s/13xwubpwlw47ekjizrg44jn87uv86umw)

Without music

[I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine) without music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iei6aimo57vqsur/I_Put_A_Spell_On_You_%28Because_You%27re_Mine%29.mp3)

For M4B look here

With music

[I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine) with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/compiled%20podbooks/01%20I%20Put%20A%20Spell%20On%20You%20\(Because%20You&quotre%20Mine\)%20-%20with%20music.m4b)

Without music

[I Put a Spell On You (Because You're Mine) without music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/compiled%20podbooks/01%20I%20Put%20A%20Spell%20On%20You%20\(Because%20You&quotre%20Mine\)%20-%20no%20music.m4b)

 

If you enjoyed please feel free to leave comments for both me and the original fic writer as we always love to get feedback!


End file.
